Actor o Esclavo,tu decides
by Mininahermosa29
Summary: Nabiki esta aburrida, le propone a Ranma y Akane un reto que no podrán rechazar, pero hay un pequeño detalle : deberan cumplirlo al pie de la letra cueste lo que cueste eso sin contar que solo las personas elegidas por nabiki podran enterarse del reto
1. Chapter 1

**Hola...sin mass**

**son bromas primero les diré de que se trata el fic ...bueno son una serie de viñetas que podrían leerse por separado o de corrido donde Ranma y Akane tendrán que actuar como personas diferentes todos los días por tiempo que aun no he definido que por cierto dependerá mucho de sus opiniones , aunque este es un fic R&A tendra mucha interferencia de Nabiki, que algunas veces modificaremos un poco su personalidad para que se adapte a la historia esto es porque al principio había pensado en meter mi en la historia pero no creo que poder hacer lo que hacen muchos autores de interactuar con sus personajes o en este caso los de Rumiko Takahashi que por cierto no me pertenecen (n/a esto solo lo pongo por protocolo porq en realidad creo no...estoy segura que todos lo sabemos) por cierto para no complicar las cosas Akane sabrá cocinar comida comestible no deliciosa pero si comestible y Ranma no sera tan inutil en las reparaciones.**

**Clave**

-jijijijijijij- dialogo

_-te quiero- pensamiento_

y por ultimo pero no menos importante mis notas _(n/a: aunque a veces sean burradas algunas si serán útiles)_

TEATRO

Prologo

Una astuta joven de cabello castaño abrió sus ojos , para luego mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa, últimamente le estaba yendo muy bien en su negocio pero su vida necesitaba algo de "emoción"; y había encontrado a las personas ideales, para mala suerte de ciertos jóvenes que envueltos en su rutina no podían ni siquiera sospechar la atolondrada, pero no por eso menos divertida , idea de Nabiki Tendo.

La idea ya estaba plantada en su cabeza y ,como toda una Tendo, no había nadie que pudiera sacársela de la cabeza

Capitulo 1

Por las calles de Nerima una linda pareja caminaba tomada de la mano y mirándose tierna mente , y mas atrás vemos a nuestra parejita comprando entradas para el cine _(a/u: esos si son y ya se que es sorprendente pero esperen)_

-no puedo creer que me obligaran a venir contigo-_cuando yo lo hubiera hecho gustoso _completo es se mente Ranma

-esta bien- Ranma mira curioso a su prometida y esta responde- vamos solo es una película pero si no quieres entrar no tienes porque hacerlo- aparentemente tranquila aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

- y cual vamos a ver- cambio el tema en vista de que Akane no estaba de humor para pelear.

- que te parece esa- señalando una que estaba casi segura iba a rechasar _"por favor di que no, di que no"_

_- _bien- _ de todos modos no vere la pelicula,contigo a mi lado...por Dios Ranma en que estas pensando debe ser el sol si eso es el sol._

_- _te sientes bien - pregunto la peli-azul poniendo su mano en la frente de su prometido- creo que hemos estado mucho tiempo bajo el sol,estas todo rojo

- el sol, el sol- ante la mirada curiosa de la chica- digo claro entremos.

Bueno esta demás decir que solo una de ellos vio la película en lo que el otro se dedico a una batalla consigo mismo sobre porque no le quitaba la vista a ella y al final llego a la conclusión que la película estaba muy aburrida. asintió un par de veces con la cabeza causando la mirada curiosa de su prometida.

al salir.

-la historia me gusta pero creo que la actriz sobre actuaba un poco-_ cálmate cálmate tienes que distraerte en algo, ya casi llegan a casa _no es que no le gustara la compañia pero en esos momentos lo unico que tenia en mente era llegar a su cuarto y encogerse como oruga en su cama.

- es cierto - fue la mediocre respuesta del peli-negro _que le pasara a Akane habría jurado que la vi acurrucarse mas de alguna ves sujetando su estomago en el cine y no creo que se haya intoxicado con su propia comida..al menos ya cocina mejor aunque a mi no me importaria tanto que mi esposa no sepa cocinar siempre que sea ella..un monento -_ paro en seco_- ¿esposa?_

Ajenas a lo que ocurría en la mente del muchacho las mas pequeñas de los tendo conversaban sobre la película.

-Si estaba muy sobre actuada ¿verdad Ranma?

-eh? si claro- si hubiera tenido idea de lo que estaba diciendo talvez no se hubiera metido en tantos problemas (_n/a: ¬¬ claro que si, recordemos quien esta detras de todo esto)_

_-_Les propongo algo- dos gotas de sudor cayeron a la frase de nabiki- porque no prueban sus habilidades en la actuacion y si logran pasar la prueba- mirando a su cuñado- Te darer 5 mangas edicion especial y - mirando a su hermanita- te dare mi sombrero blanco, mis zapatos negras, el vertido balnco y negro y una copia de la llave de mi botiquin- ambos se miraron y asintieron a la vez,

-aceptamos pero que ganaras tu con esto- dijo desconfiada la pequeña de las tendo

-no creen que puedo ayudar a los demas sin sacar provecho- con mirada de niña inocente

-no- dijo ranma tajante- que ganas.

-bueno bueno- dijo nabiki- yo los grabare para asegurarme que lo hagan bien porque si no tendrán que pagarme 50mil yenes cada 1 o ser mis esclavos por un mes-nada mal para aversele ocurrido hace dos segundos- o acaso tienen miedo...

- Aceptamos- los dos al unisono

-bien entonces aprovechareis las vacaciones, comenzaran mañana mmm y para que sea mas divertido escogeremos los papeles al azar.


	2. Chapter 2

**holaaa aquí vengo con el segundo cap esta actualización sera seguida pero no se emocionen mucho porque creo que si hay suerte actualizare los viernes o fines de semana**

Capitulo 2

En el `tranquilo` distrito de Nerima dos jóvenes sudaban frió esperando ansioso el resultado y incluso Nabiki estaba ansiosa ya que para hacer mas emocionante el asunto le pidió a su hermana Kasumi que fuera ella quien hiciera el sorteo.

-Bueno chicos aqui vamos- la dulce voz de Kasumi- Akane a ti te toco ser Shampoo.

- ranma se carcajeaba solo de imaginarse a akane hablando como shampoo pero luego se la imagino con la ropa de shampoo y un tono carmesi subio a sus mejias.

-no te emociones Ranma, ni loca me vestiria como shampoo- akane muy decidida a un ranma un poco decepcionado.

- yo no estaria tan segura hermanita- fue la burlona respuesta de nabiki.

sobra decir que cierta peli-azul palidecio ante este comentario.

- y a Ranma le toca interpretar a Moouse- kasumi parecia no estar muy concentrada en el sorteo

Akane reprimio una carcajada de imaginarse a Ranma acosando a Shampoo _"un momento yo soy shampoo" _su sonrisa se borro

-bueno como les decia- mencionaba nabiki - lo del vestuario ya lo tengo arreglado- una sonrisa intrigante se formo en su cara.

_flash back_

_-_ por favor te dare lo que quieras lo que sea pero no enseñes esas fotos- un actor de la escuela sorprendido infraganti usando el vestuario sin permiso

- bien entonces te propongo un trato dame la llave del cuarto de vestuarios y 5 mil yenes- la mediana de las tendo

_Fin del flash back_

- y si yo fuera tu trabajaría mas en mi acento chino- dijo esto dándole a entender que perdería de no hacerlo.

Akane trago duro

- Chica ambiciosa lamentarlo, Akane vengar- una muy buena imitación De champo demasiado según su gusto.

-bien hermanita -Akane hizo una reverencia- ahora es tu turno Ranma.

-no entiendo-el problema no era el acento ya que moouse no tenía pero...

-yo creo que si entiendes cuñadito, bien en lo que Akane se cambia tu tendrás que adaptaste al personaje.

-bien ranma tu puedes-se repetía cierto chico de una trenza.

Al poco rato los dos estaban con sus respectivos disfraces : Akane con un vestido chino y una peluca parecida al pelo de shampoo pero en azulado y ranma con el pelo suelto y planchado y una túnica china. -y recuerden chicos...no pueden mencionar a nadie esto no aunque los crean locos bien comiencen...1..2..3

-Akane wo ni ai - ranma abrazando a Akane - Ranma tonto,,dejar Akane- dándole un golpe en la cabeza - Akane gustar esto

-mi querida Akane porque no me quieres-esto es humillante.

-Akane irse- y sale al jardín

-a donde crees que vas Akane- dijo nabiki que hasta entonces había estado tras su cámara- bien es hora de ir a dar una pequeña vuelta .

-pero nabiki porque nos haces esto-ranma

-oigan ya que va a salir pueden comprar unas cosas para el almuerzo-la dulce voz de kasumi nunca había sido mas inoportuna -perfecto -

Y así salieron a recorrer la calles de nerima Akane caminaba contoneandose como toda una amazona y ranma 'fingiendo' observarla idiotizado cuando

-pato tonto tener que hacer entregas que hacer con chica extraña - los ojos de shampoo se abrieron a mas no poder al ver quien era en realidad-aíren que hacer vestido así y porque seguir chica extraña

-Akane no ser chica extraña - esto era el colmo Akane la estaba imitando- ranma venir dejar chica china

-lo sabia tu también me quieres- abrazando a Akane

-no ser idiota- golpe en la cabeza por la peli-azul- tu cargar bolsas

-porque eres tan mala conmigo -shampoo no entendía que pasaba

Akane le lanzo una mirada burlona a Ranma y siguio su camino.

* * *

**notas de la autora**

**espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo alguna segerencia sobre el fic, observacion o idea no duden en publicarla**

**Belli, RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft y tsukire : gracias por ser mis primeros 3 comentarios .**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí me tienen otra vez , respecto a lo de "dias de chicas" es cierto lo admito, de ahi saque la idea pero es solo una escena ademas desde hace tiempo me habia imaginado un una noche de insomio como seria si R&A tuvieran actitudes diferentes y pues "dias de chicas" me dio la pauta aunque me hubiera gustado que lo terminaran por otro lado lamento decirles que hoy no van a haber papeles nuevos ,"sampoo y moose" (ya se que siempre lo escribo diferente pero si alguien es tan amable de decirme como se escribe) todavia tienen mucho que dar bueno sin mas tachachachan

Capitulo 3

-_no puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto- _pensaba ranma mientras volvia junto a su amazonica prometida su casa claro que el cargaba las bolsas -_ no es que me moleste hacer esto por akane, pero ajj ahora entiendo lo que siente el cegaton de moouse"_

En eso un avion de papel se estrella en su cara con la dedicatoria

"_querido cuñadito_

_si no quieres ser mi esclavo por el respto de las vacaciones te recomendaría que comenzaras a actuar mas como moouse_

_atte: Nabiki"_

_-_Akane- la chica voltea a verlo - te amo- y la abraza- la chica se le queda viendo raro entonces susurra- mira lo que me acaba de dar nabiki- enseñandole la notita

-_esa nabiki justo cuando creí que no nos __veía, aunque me gusta mucho estar asi- _pensamientos de Akane- soltar Akane- dijo no muy convencida

-no quiero soltarte- _mierda se me salio,,un momento su supne que sea asi jijijij esto comienza a gustarme _- golpe en la cabeza- _cambie de opinión_

* * *

ya en el dojo Nabiki les hablaba

- chicos creo que su desempeño a sido muy bueno pero me doy cuenta que su actuacion es algo pobre- ante esto casi se caen al piso dos jóvenes

-eso no ser cierto- Akane intento sonar segura pero por dentro tenia un mal presentimiento

- como te atreves a decir que mi preciosa akane ni es bueno actriz- _"esto no me da buena espina mas conociendo a nabiki"_

- y eso esta bien en un paseo o de compras pero- nabiki seguía hablando- acaso ustedes saben como actuan shampoo y moouse en privado- no verdad- entonces he decidido que por el bien de a funcion

- pero nabiki si incluso engañamos a shampoo- comento ranma entre risas - incluso cree que estamos chiflados jajajjaja

-eso no basta- ni se inmuto con las miradas asesinas- `por eso ustedes desde esta tarde trabajaran en el neko haten, ya hable con cologne bueno Kasumi lo hizo- al ver la graciosa mueca de su hermana mayor- pero aun asi no pueden mencionarle nada.

* * *

-asi como lo oyes shampoo, parece que ranma y akane han estado actuando extraño asi que Kasumi me ha pedido - mencionaba cologne a una pensativa shampoo- que para mantener sus mentes ocupadas trabajen con personas de "confianza"

Antes de que la amazona pudiera opinar

- ni hao - shampoo palididecio al escuchar la vocecilla de cierta chica peli-azul con acento chino

-esperame Akane no me dejes- cada vez le salia mas natural aunque lo negara -

-dejar de seguir a Akane- _jijijijij esto es divertido- _

- porque me rechazas - abrazando a Akane pero en un movimiento mal calculado pego su cabeza a los senos de su prometida

_- hay no que hago...va a matarme calmate calmate mejor disfrutalo mientras dure ayy ranma no seas pervertido mejor separate pero es tan suave-_ ante este ultimo pensamiento enrojesio

lA chica por su parte no estaba mejor

-_es un pervertido se esta aprovechando de la situacion...pero no me disgusta del todo no no no mejor lo golpeo noo mejor piensa que haria shampoo- _ranma idiota soltar akane

y le dio un simple golpe en la cabeza.

Después de una tarde "trabajando" y de paso destrozando los nervios de Shampoo a la mediana de las Tendo le parecio que ya era suficiente...por ahora

susurrando- cologne por 100 yenes puedo darle una pequeña idea de como Ranma puedo interesarse en su nietecilla - con una sonrisa intrigante

- esta bien en vista de que no me cobraron nada por tener dos mas trabajadores acepto - resignada cologne dandole el dinero- dime

-bien simplemente...

* * *

-Shampoo, Moouse hoy dormirán en la misma habitación- cologne

-queeee- shampoo

- siiiiiiiiiiiiiii-moose

- chicos hora de irnos - la voz de nabiki

- esta bien- dijo ranma abrazando por los hombros a Akane

- Akane estar cansada de trabajar- dijo akane , ya se habia acostumbrado a los "atrevimientos" de ranma

- vamos hermanita no exageres - comento divertida nabiki desde el otro lado de la puerta

- ranma?...- Akane - soltar Akane

- porque- el oji-azul

- Akane y Ranma tener que ir a casa- respondio simplemente la peli-azul soltandose

* * *

En el dojo Tendo

-Ranma eso no es varonil de tu parte - nodoka en tono de regaño al ver a su hijo lavando ropa.

-que tiene de malo que le haga un favor a mi querida Akane- respondia Ranma entre diente_s "esto es el colmo no puedo creer que esta sea la vida de moouse"_

- bueno eso lo cambia todo, en ese caso no sabes cuanto me enorgulleses- eso confirmaba sus sospechas "_nunca entendere a las mujeres"_

_-_ranma ven necesito hablar con ustedes- ya se estaba cansando de esto y eso que solo era el primer dia

ya en el cuarto de Akane.

-y bien diganme que notaron de diferente en moouse y shampoo- pregunto con tono de maestra Nabiki

Akane como alumna aplicada

-mmm shampoo solo alejar a moouse cuando moouse tocar de mas o estar frente a Ranma- comento inocentemente Akane

-_"eres demasiado inocente Akane y no sabes cuanto amo eso de ti ehhh esto de los papeles me esta afectando _(n/a: si seguro no te hagas solo usas mi fic para compartir tus sentimientos ocultos)

-BINGOO- grito nabiki perdiendo un poco la compostura para recuperarla rapidamente- y tu - mirando a Ranma- algo que agregar.

-nop- respondio simplemente el chico de la trenff... digo de pelo suelto.

- ya veo- con un tono de burla nabiki - asi que Akane es la mas perceptiva y observadora - si que sabia darle en su punto debil

-acaso dudarlo- dijo akane con tono de suerioridad

- ja si como no- nabiki sonrio disimuladamente, _son tan predecibles,- _digo digo claro que mi hermosisima Akane es mas perceptiva, observadora e inteligente pero se le paso un pequeño e insignificanta detallita- Nabiki tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no soltar una carcajada- por una loca idea de la vieja momia de darme celos hoy ellos van a dormir juntos.- recibio una mirada asesina por parte de su prometida entonces comprendio.

-_"ranma ser un idiota uyy ya estoy pensando como shampoo bueno ni modo..idiota"_- akane camino hacia su armario finjiendo demencia pero

- por lo tanto eso harán ustedes así que les recomendaría que se cambiaran- advirtió la castaña- pero no con sus ropas normales- enseñandoles mas disfraces pero estos eran para dormir.

-chica ambisiosa estar loca- dijo akaner entre dientes.

- no te alegra que durmamos juntos - en un tono meloso pero con un toque de burla y abrazandola.

-tener que estar bromeando- Dirigiendose a nabiki la peli-azul

una vez cambiados se disponían a dormir, ranma en el sofá ( n /a decidí que akane tiene un silloncito de esos que se hunden y que tienen bolitas adentro) y Akane en su cama el ambiente era muy tensa ya que Akane llevaba un pijama morado de dos piezas de seda con un short y una playerita de tirantes y muy pegada y ranma simplemente llevaba un short también morado.

-que creen que hacen- pregunto divertida nabiki.

- no ser obvio- Akane estaba comenzando a dominar la "lengua" de Shampoo,

-mi linda prometida tiene razon- _¿linda prometida? se me esta yendo la mano_

_-_acérquense- casi ordena Nabiki

instintivamente ambos avanzaron a donde ella estaba

-no, no a mi - nabiki- entre ustedes- esto es para asegurarme de que no hayan trampas - poniéndoles esposas

-nabiki estar loca- gruño Akane

- no hace falta que me esposes yo siempre estaré junto a ti- abrazando a Akane como podía.

-buenas noches a ambos- comento divertida la castaña.

una vez ella salio

-ni modo, nosotros dormir- menciona Akane tirando de Ranma hacia la cama.

-ya puedes dejar de actuar- dijo Ranma

-Ranma tu conocer a Nabiki- al ver que no entendía- ella tener ojos en la espalda

-entiendo- _bueno creo que los planes de nabiki no me desagradan del todo._

_-_Buenas noches- dijo akane ya recostada

-buenas noches- respondió Ranma metiéndose en las sabanas

Cuando creyo que ella dormia la abrazo .

-que hacer ranma- una medio dormida Akane.

-abrazar a mi chica- respondió aprovechando su papel. pero muy rojo

-Akane no ser tu chica- pero aun así correspondió al abrazo.

y Así se quedaron dormidos después de su cansado primer días como actores.

* * *

bueno aquí termina el tercer cap espero haber cumplido sus expectativas como verán he hecho el cap muchooo mas largo y ojala lo sufucientemente gracioso.

gracias a hirayama y RyA Die Rose der Leidenshaft por sus comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ya se que este fue un poquito mas tardado que los demás pero la falta de inspiración y bueno la verdad es que estos últimos días he estado de bajón porque mis padres hace tiempo se habían separado y ...un momento porque les cuento esto total ya se me paso la impresión y ya estoy como nueva , por otro lado ahora entiendo el porque los autores necesitamos de los reviews y no no es para subirnos el ego bueno en parte si pero lo mas importante; para darnos la seguridad de que lo que escribimos no lo hacemos en Vano y les gusta a los lectores ya se que nada que ver con el fic pero hay que hacerle ganas para leer mis notitas.**

Capitulo 4

El sol se colaba por la ventana anunciando el nuevo dia.

En la habitación de Akane

Ranma, para su "mala" suerte fue el primero en despertar encontrándose en una posición como decirlo "comprometedora" , para resumir Ranma estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama , Akane encima de él, Sus piernas enredadas, los pechos de la chica,su torso y su brazo la rodeaba por la cintura mientras la mano que tenia esposada descansaba a la par se su trenza (que se habia hecho antes de dormir).

-_" como llegamos ha esto"-_ cuando intento separarse "algo" le hizo recordar un pequeño detallito.-_"maldita nabiki olvida que nos esposo antes de dormir, mejor me hare el dormido"_

al poco rato ya no pudo fingir mas porque su linda prometida parecía tener un "mal" sueño lo que provocaba que se frotara levemente contra él

-_"Akane no me hagas esto...deja de moverte"- _abrazándola para que se quedara quieta lo cual fue contraproducente porque sentía la respiración de la peli-azul demasiado cerca de su oído.

En eso Akane abre sus ojos y al contrario de lo que creia el oji-azul lo unico que hizo fue decir

-Ranma ramna- este aun se hacia el dormido- ranma despierta- ranma hizo como que iba a despertar- RANMA

-que pasa porque gritas- abrió los ojos de golpe encontrando se con dos esferas marrones y una extraña expresión- ¿estas bien?

-si estoy bien - respondió ella que al parecer no había notado la "situación" - bueno supongo que es hora del teatro - le dijo guiñandole el ojo para luego volver a cerrarlos

-pero que- aun así cerro los ojos como lo había hecho ella al rato entendio porque

-Hermanita...Ranma- la irónica voz de Nabiki resonó en la habitación mientras la puerta se abría- adivinen que- les dijo a los "dormidos" jóvenes.

-El desayuno esta listo- Kasumi desde la cocina

-bien - nabiki al no recibir contestación decidió tomar algunas fotografías.

* * *

En el comedor...

-Kasumi puedes prepararme un te especial - Por mas "extraño" que parezca Akane y ranma aun seguían en pijama y esposados por la idea de nabiki.

-Claro Akane de que quieres tu te- la inocente voz de la mayor de las Tendo

-Kasumi- le dijo la peli-azul en un tono complice

-entiendo espérame un momento-

-Gracias- la chica de ojos cafes suspiro aliviada

-que mala suerte tienes hermanita querida- la voz burlona de Nabiki- pero si quieres yo te doy la solucion por 500 yenes- ella nunca daba nada tan barato pero eso era una situacion que ni ha ella le gustaria vivir.

-esta bien aqui tienes- a Ranma que hasta ahora se escontraba comiendo su desayuno solo con una mano (n/a: por obvias razones jijijji) le sorprendio la facilidad con la que su Akane le entregaba el dinero a su hermana.

-que es eso- pregunto no aguantando mas la curiosidad haciendo que Akane se tensara y ocultara el paquete bajo sus piernas

-nada - respondió con evidente nerviosismo la peli-azul

-si no es nada porque lo escondes- Ranma ciertamente no sabia con que estaba jugando

-no es tu problema- eso si que era raro, no no era raro que le contestara eso sino que en vez de su tono de molestia era una casi al borde del llanto

Ante eso al peli-negro se le ocurrió una " fantástica" idea .

-porque dices que no lo es- intentando alcanzar el sobre-

-no molestes- al borde del llanto

-vamos no confias en mi- ya se le estaban acabando las ideas

-no es eso - le respondió ella mirando su comida.

-entonces enseñame - esta vez no solo no logro su objetivo sino que cayeron al piso (a/u: bueno Akane al piso y ranma enésima de ella aplastandola en especial dos partes sensibles)

Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron pero luego la mirada de la chica cambio.

-idiota- mascullo Akane casi sollozando y abrazando sus pechos sin importarle arrastrar la mano del chico demasiado cerca.

- estas bien- muy procupado pero se vio interrumpido por algo que lo dejo muy pero muy sorprendido

- Ranma has elegido el peor momento para hacer eso- la voz de nabiki sonaba diferente, abriendo las esposas

-que pasa- pregunto frustrado

-ven vamos a la cocina- nabiki llevando a Akane a la cocina

En la cocina...

-que sucedió Akane-chan- pregunto Kasumi al ver a sus dos hermanas entrar a la cocina una abrazando a otra.

- nada- nabiki ante la mirada de su hermana mayor no tuvo mas que continuar- bueno bueno lo que pasa es que a Ranma se le ocurrió el peor momento para ponerse a jugar con Akane- explico en un tono fresco.

-entiendo- en un tono maternal- bien aquí esta tu te - la chica de pelo largo- ire a recoger la mesa

En la sala...

-y eso fue lo que le paso a Akane- Kasumi le explicaba a Ranma el comportamiento de se hermanita- no te sientas culpable

Ranma miraba pensativo su te, de verdad se sentia muy culpable "_de haberlo sabido no lo hubiera hecho pero se sintio tan bien...ajjjj...eres un idiota como puedes pensar en eso sera mejor que te disculpes con ella"_

* * *

_-_ Ranma ranma- la burlona voz de nabiki lo saco bruscamente del mundo de los sueños (n/a:lo que estaba soñando lo dejo a su criterio ujiujiujiuj)

- que quieres- fue la "amable" respuesta del chico de la trenza.

-veras Nabiki y yo tenemos que salir ahora- comento Kasumi- tío genma y papa fueron a entrenar con el maestro asi que cuida a Akane en lo que volvemos- golpe duro- la cena esta en el microondas, no nos esperen despiertos-

Cuando ya no había nadie en casa el oji-azul decidió ir a disculparse con su prometida pero al entrar a la cocina se encontró con un cuadro que lo enterneció a la vez que despertaba sus instintos de protección.

-Akane...- susurro Ranma al verlo recostada en una silla dormida.

-_"niña boba...mejor te llevo arriba" - _mientras la cargaba en brazos a la planta alta.

Al llegar a la habitación de Akane, se sentó en el sillón ( n/a: el que describí en un capitulo anterior) aun con la chica en brazos.

La escena era muy tierna ya que el la acunaba mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la apretaba contra su pecho.

_"te ves tan linda cuando duermes ...con gusto despertaria todos los dias de mi vida junto a ti...ya estas pensando en tonteras otra vez...olvidalo sabes que la quieres"_

* * *

_-_chicos ya llegamos-

-Nabiki no hagas ruido ya han de estar dormidos-

-ok ok gracias por acompañarme al centro - _"espero que la medicina para dormir que le dia a Akane haya hecho efecto" _ (a/n: si todo fue idea de nabiki)

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban desayunando, Akane ya se sentía mejor ,los adultos ya habían vuelto. en teoría era un día normal.

-bien hora del sorteo numero dos- y estas frases dichas en un tono de presentadora de t.v eran las que hacían dudar a todos de la cordura de nabiki (N/a: cómo si ellos no fueran una manada de locos)

-comenzaremos con Ranma- Kasumi saco un papel y cuando se disponía a leerlo- Nabiki puedes venir aquí- pidio a su hermana

-jajajaj...- se carcajeaba la castaña de pelo corto- no no es un error.- conteniendo la risa-..leeloo siii- en tono de niña inocente.

-esta bien- la voz de Kasumi también sonaba algo divertida pero bien disimulada- ran-kun esta vez te toco ser...P-chan

* * *

**Una vez mas me disculpo por la tardanza y espero que les haya gustado esta vez no habrá notas de agradecimiento pero en serio les agradezco a todos los que dejan sus review hasta la proxima**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien aqui esta mi actualizacion terminada en mi tiempo de descanso antes de volver a estudiar para los examenes**

Capitulo 5

-bueno ranma tu seras p-chan - anuncio Kasummi

- esta bien entonces dentre que actuar como es desorientado de ryoga- dijo ranma con cara de resignacion.

Akane iba a replicar cuando se escucho una irónica carcajada por parte de la mediana de los Tendo

-no no no Ranmita querido tu no interpretaras a Ryoga- el susodicho la miro confundido- tu seras p-chan..mira- mostrandole un par de orejitas negras y claro; una burlona sonrisa.

La peli-azul palideció tenia tan mala suerte que le podía tocar cualquier cosa incluso la peor de todas ella misma. "_no puede ser , pero si yo soy yo y ranma es P -chan eso significa que..." -_ su sonrojo, porsuerte para ella , ya que sus hermanas estaban ocupadas admirando el volcan en erupcion que ahora era su prometido, al parecer estaban pensando en lo mismo.

-pero Nabiki estas loca - replicaba un desesperado Ranma

-Akane tu seras- kasumi estaba adoptando demasiado bien su rol de anunciadora- Azusa

-¿Azusa?- dijeron los dos jóvenes al unisono.(n/a: aunque ranma los acompaña en su decepción)

-si ya saben aquella chiflada que se apropiaba de todo lo que veía y le decía a pechan un nombre raro- contesto Nabiki como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

-si si si- Akane dando saltos de felicidad

-oye porque estas tan feliz - A Ranma le chacaba que Akane no compartiera su "dolor"

-pues- dijo tímidamente Akane para después - ¡porque podre usar mi mazo! recuerda que Azusa lo uso contra Mikado en la competensia

A todos les salio una gota estilo anime

-hora de los disfraces! por cierto vamos a ir a la pista de patinaje- a veces parecía que un espíritu impulsivo se posesionaba del cuerpo de nabiki para luego irse- solo por que hoy amaneci de buen humor te dejare elegir el vestuario - guiñandole el ojo a ranma

* * *

-Nabiki no tenias que hacerle eso a Ranma-kun eso fue muy cruel de tu parte- Le reprochaba la mayor de las tendo a su hermanita.

-pero kasumi no puedes negar que fue muy gracioso- no había ni pisca de arrepentimiento en su burlona voz

-bueno- dudo Kasumi - pero aun asi estuvo mal , disimulando una risita.

flash Back

-bien elige el que mas te guste-

Entre lo que le mostro Nabiki solo pudo divisar un par de orejitas de p-chan, una cola y un pañuelo rojo con manchas azules (n/a: decidí ponerles un toque personal a los personajes) .

-já já já muy graciosa con razón me dijiste que podía escoger- viendo que no tenia "muchas" opciones.

-bueno es que el tuyo no estaba en discusión el que te di a elegir fue el de Akane- comento maliciosamente la castaña mientras le mostraba algo nada decoroso a un colorado oji-azul

y no era para menos, le estaba mostrando dos juegos de ropa interior, uno de encajes azules en fondo blanco y uno rosa con bordados negros, eso no era nada malo pero igual no pudo evitar que sumente sobrepasara los limites imaginano a su prometida con esas "ropas".

-cual crees que le quedaría mejor- pregunto interesada la astuta joven- el joven miro de reojo el de encajes azules casi instintivamente mientras se cobria la nariz para impedir su "pequeña" hemorragia nasal.

justo en ese momento sus hermanas entran a la habitación y ven tirado a Ranma en el piso.

-que le pasa a Ranma- pregunta Akane.

-nada, se ha golpeado, sera mejor que le limpies la sangre- sugiere "inocentemente" nabiki.

y después de contarle lo sucedido a su hermana

fin del flash back

- jajajajjajajjaja- las carcajadas de nabiki resonaron por toda la casa.

Mientras en la habitación de huéspedes...

- que extraño- murmuraba la chica de cabello azulado- no tiene ninguna marca- mirando muy de cerca la ya limpia nariz de su prometido luego arrojo el trapo en el recipiente con agua y se disponia a retirarlo cuando vio que Ranma se movia.

-oye estas bien- inclinada levemente a donde el estaba.

-emm...si..claro- respondió un poco ido el joven de la trenza, pero al bajar la mirada se topo con cierta parte de la anatomía de su compañera, y al notar el encaje negro que sobresalia un poco de la blusa de ella, como por arte de magia la hemorragia volvio.

* * *

-Me siento ridículo- mascullo Ranma, no es que algo lo pudiera hacer ver feo y eso el lo sabia bien pero hasta un egocéntrico como el reconocía que las orejitas y la colita no le favorecían en nada.

-bien menos palabreria y mas accion- nabiki comenzaba a impacientarse

-ok aquí vamos- esa fue Akane en un tono resignado

-Ranma- colgandese del cuello y espalda de Ranma.

- y bien. no vas a huir- comento la mediana de las tendo.

- a...si - fue la inteligente respuesta del pelinegro que se encontraba muy "concentrado" en ese momento.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo sintió como Akane lo arrastraba a la pista de patinaje. no podía negar que se veía muy bonita con esa abultada peluca azulada y ese traje de patinadora rojo con vuelos.

Akane se encontraba exorta en sus pensamientos, cuando recordó que debía actuar como una loca infantil, a ella le gustaba mucho la actuación y al contrario de lo que muchos creían a ella no se le dificultaba actuar como otra persona en esos estaba cuando vio a un joven comiendo una hamburguesa asi que se le ocurrio algo gracioso.

-Katherinn- arrebatandole el emparedado al confundido chico- mi Katherinn asi que aqui estabas.

- perfecto hermanita- la felicitaba Nabiki

- mi Ranma quiere jugar con Katherinn- el estomago del oji-azul gruño asi que sin pensarlo dos veces se la comió, gran error- snif snif te comiste a mi Katherinn malo malo malo Ranma malo- mientras lo golpeaba " suavemente" con su mazo repetidas veces.

-ranma ranma despierta ranma- abrazándolo contra su pecho luego de su jueguito- lo siento despierta

Sobra decir que fue un día muy muy largo para ranma viendo a Akane ponerle nombre y apropiarse de todo lo que veía. al llegar la tarde

- Estoy cansada- se quejo Akane.

-Vamos a casa- dijo la mediana de las Tendo.

-Cargame- le dijo en tono de niña pidiendo un helado la peli-azul a Ranma- por favor.

-Esta bien- el oji-azul no se hizo de rogar y la cargo en brazos.

- yo me refería en la espalda- murmuro la chica mientras se acurrucaba en su torso.

-no me gusto tu actuación- critico Nabiki mirando de reojo al oji-azul- ya no les volveré a dar papeles de animales - dijo decidida-a menos que...

**Bien por fin termine este capitulo.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios**

**Respondiendo a sus reviews.**

**BELLI: me alegro que te haya gustado y espero de todo corazon que este cap sea de tu agrado.**

**TSUKIRE: gracias por tu apoyo, se que la actuación de Ranma no ha sido muy relevante en esta vez pero cuando me di cuenta de que los personajes no cuadraban tanto ya era demasiado tarde, prometo arreglar eso para la proxima.**

**RYA DIE ROSE DER LEIDENSCHAFT: primero que nada por ahora no puedo complacer tus pervertidas sugerencias pero quien sabe quizás mas adelante y segundo PORQUE TENIAS QUE TENER UN SEUDONIMO TAN CONDENADAMENTE GRANDE pero aun así creo que es bonito.**

**JESI SAOTOME : bueno pues veras la verdad no tenia absolutamente nada que ver solo fue mi forma de expresar que los personajes en mi fic tambien tienen vidas y tienen sus percances como los de cualquier persona ademas me parecio super tierna la idea de Ranma cuidando de Akane.**

**DIANA: es simple, ellos fingieron estar dormidos para evitar las burlas de Nabiki, para así poder usar de escusa que no estaban cocientes ya que dormidos o despiertos los hubiera fotografiado y claro que también para estar un poco mas de tiempo juntos.  
**

**RUSA-RANMAYAKANE: me alegra que te guste mi fic, intentare que siga así.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lamento decirles que hoy no recibiran mi nota de disculpas saben porque...porque no desperdicie mi tiempo, bueno la mayoria porque lei 2 libros de wild lori,,,,uno se llama: ADIOS A LA **

**SOLTERIA y el otro TENTANDO A CUPIDO (este ultimo se les hara familiar a algunos porque hay alguien que intento hacer una adaptación a los personajes de ranma 1/2)...ya no les hablo mas de cosas que no son del fic pero por si alguien quiere leerlos se llaman LACY JANET Y CEECEE (son 3 libros [1 de cada una]) sin mas.**

**capitulo 6**

-a menos que - el tono de Nabiki no podia significar nada "bueno"- bueno como has hecho muy mala actuacion tu

señalando a Ranma - tendras que hacerme un favorcito- mientras el chico palidecia- entregar algunos paquetes,, reportate mañana temprano conmigo

-en cuanto a ti- señalando a Akane- mañana decidiremos que haras mientras Ranma no este.

* * *

_"no puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi"_ un sonrojado Ranma en los ..."brazos" de su prometida (a/u: se que muchos se preguntaran como llego ahi por eso lo aclarare ahora)

flash back

-bien Nabiki que quieres que entregue- Ranma en un tono deprimente

-nada- dijo con simplesa la castaña

-¿nada? pero entonces

-tu seguirás siendo p-chan pero sin que Akane lo sepa- mostrandole unos polvos chinos del cerdito ahogado

fin del flash back

-tu te me haces conocido- mirando los ojos azules de su cerdito negro- has de ser familia de p-chan

Al cerdito le salio una gota de sudor mas grande que su cabeza

-bien vamos a tomar un delisioso baño- la peliazul caminaba hacia el baño mientras Ranma se revolvia freneticamente.

-"_ tengo que salir de aquí ahora o en la sena "comeran" cerdo picado" _ en eso ve como una chica envuelta en una diminuta toalla se acerca y ambos se meten en la bañera de agua tibia y...

-NO ME MATES NO ME MATES NO FUE MI CULPA LO JURO- se justifico rapidamente... bueno histericamente cierto chico de la trenza.

(siga la flecha en cazo de incendio -...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..-..-...-...-...-..-.-...-...-...-...-..-...-DIJE EN CASO DE INCENDIO xD jijij perdon.. no me resisti, volviendo al fic)

Akane lo miro desconcertada y som somlienta somnolienta bueno con cara de sueño.

- puedes cerrar la boca algunos tratamos de dormir- mientras volvia a cerrar los ojos y se acomodaba en su almohada roja un momento ¿almohada roja?

"_pero que rayos pasa aquí "- _ se pregunto en peli negro.

-que porque?- Akane se le adelanto y ciertamente ninguno de los dos entendia como habian llegado a esa situacion.

y no es que les desagradara ya que ninguno de los dos habia intentado separse o talvez fuera por el desconcierto (si eso ni yo me lo creo) pero para hacer corta la cosa ambos estaban en el salón; Ranma recostado en los cojines y Ella pues también solo que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre una cómoda "almohada roja".

- veo que ya despertaron- la dulce voz de Kasumi los saco de su trance temporal- se divertieron mucho anoche - pregunto con inocencia.

- no lo se- dijo sinceramente Ranma

-por una módica suma de 5,000 yenes puedo darles los detalles- nabiki que aparecio de pronto. Pagaron si rechistar ya que ambos se morían de curiosidad.

- bien lo que paso fue...

flash back

-a menos que me lo conpenses de alguna forma-

-olvidalo Nabiki no tengo dinero- dijo rapidamente el chico.

- mmm entonces tendremos que hacer algo divertido- sonrisa maligna

interrupcion del flash back

- que cosa divertida- pregunto muy interesada la peli azul.

-asi que fuimos con un amigo mio-

reanudacion del flash back

- hola Nabiki Cariño que gusto verte- saludo un chico

- hola amorrr- saludo cinicamente- mi hermana y mi cuñadito tienen una deuda pendiente conmigo asi que...

-entiendo...por aqui- el joven entro a un cuarto y salio con dos escobas - cuando acaben de limpiar pueden irse a casa

fin del flash back

- regresaron tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos en la entrada y Nabiki y yo los arrasss...movimos al Salón para que durmieran mejor.

- pero eso no explic- la chica se callo de golpe al sentir las miradas sobre ella- mm..emmm porque no recordamos nada- completó improvisadamente.

- facil porque es lo mejor- dijo misteriosamente Nabiki- pero miren que fachas tienen ya casi son las ocho y ustedes con la ropa de ayer.

Cuando se quedo sola la mediana de las tendo reflexiona

- nunca fallas verdad- murmuro recordando

flash back personal de Nabiki

-a menos que -"_ aver aver que podriamos hacer_"- me acompañen donde un amigo mio

- hola Nabiki Cariño que gusto verte- "_ay juank eres tan lambiscon pero sera divertido seguirte el juego"_

- hola amorrr- "_ porq tan sorprendido"_- mi hermana y mi cuñadito tienen una deuda pendiente conmigo asi que ...-_" podriamos jugar un poco con ellos"_

-entiendo...por aqui- el joven entro a un cuarto y los demas lo siguieron

- y dime reina de mi corazon- "_ de piedra"- _que clase de sueños quieres obsequiarles a estos tortolitos

- primero que nada -"_piedra en mi zapato"-_ mi chequera ambuelante deja de actuar como el idiota de Kuno ya se le fue la gracia

- si eso te molesta- respondio sumiso- seguiro con esta el resto de la semana- guiñandole el ojo

-mmm entonces no vendre a verte hasta la proxima semana- dijo tranquilamente la castaña- respecto a los sueños no se mmm uno medio realista pero que tengan el mismo si me entiendes

-como tu digas mi socia favorita- "_soy tu unica socia"_

fin del flash back personal de nabiki

-jijjij ni se lo imaginan- luego naviki se puso seria creo tengo que pensar en algo para mañana...a bueno talvez surja una idea.

**la verdad no me convence mucho este cap , la idea surgio como a la mitad de un dia de delirios por el sol asi que aceptare sus comentarios o criticas consstructivas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, amenazas...olviden lo ultimo, nos leemos pronto**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA.. ... yo bueno ...amm... queria...debo...bueno...espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Capitulo 7**

Una vez cambiados Ranma y Akane estaban desayunando algo nerviosos porque Nabiki les veia con una sonrisa maligna y aunque intentaban ignorarla la verdad es que no servia de mucho.

-vaya vaya- murmuro la castaña- porque tan ansiosos... a si ya recuerdo-conteniendo la risa.

-ya es hora- pregunto Kasumi; que acababa de entrar al comedor- genial ahora vuelvo- repuso al ver que su hermana asentia

-bien ranma tu seras- sacando un nombre- ¿Ran..ma? eso es legal - dirigiéndose a Nabiki

-pues si - mascullo en respuesta

-entonces podre ser yo mismo todo el dia jajajjaja- ante la mirada "cariñosa" de su prometida.

-y tu Akane seras- conteniendo la risa- KODACHI

Todos los colores abandonaron la cara de Akane al oir eso aunque seria divertido penso la parte mas oscura de su ser.

-bien- dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su cafe.

-pues entonces no se queden ahí y cámbiense- Nabiki estaba reconsiderando una profesión de productora-bueno solo tu akane- ante la mirada extrañada del ojiazul

Al rato que había subido volvió a bajar y llevaba puesta una blusa blanca ajustada manga larga con un pañuelo morado y una falda negra un poco arriba de la rodilla.Y con su pelo negro azulado recojido en una coleta a un lado.

-Nada mal hermanita, nada mal- murmuro Nabiki dándole el visto bueno a su vestuario- ahora quiero revisar algo- le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-que pasa- pregunto inocente Akane al ver que su hermana tiraba de su blusa.

-bien se quita... fácil-ante la mirada de confucion de todos agrego- sip la loca a la que interpretas se quita la ropa a cada rato para quedar en- se paro en seco cuando se dio cuenta que su hermanita no llevaba leotardo.-no me digas que lo olvidaste

-tu que crees- respondio sarcastica la peliazul mientras intentaba cubrir su lindo sosten morado- podrias soltar mi blusa.

-jajjaja lo siento ajjaja- se carjajeaba Nabiki.

-Nabiki eso no estuvo bien- mientras le daba palmadas a un oji-azul inconciente al que por cierto le sangraba mucho la nariz.

Y es que ver a su prometida con ese lindo sostén purpura desencadeno todas sus hormonas y con ellas sus mas ocultas fantasias

Una vez cambiados bueno una vez cambiada la peli azul y ranma recuperado de su incidente...

-bien las reglas de hoy son simples...1) pueden volver hasta la hora de la cena...lo que significa que deben pasar todo el día fuera- explicaba con detalles la castaña.

-y que haré para el almuerzo-cuestiono Ranma.

Akane intento hacerse la desentendida pero se imaginaba lo que seguía; cosa que comprobó al notar la mirada de Nabiki.

-puff esta bien- al ver que eso no le bastaba a su hermana corrigió- digo ...ejem..no te preocupes mi querido ranma yo misma te preparare un delicioso almuerzo-batiendo sus pestañas un par de veces.

-eso es genial-exclamo Ranma.

-ejem ejem tu tienes que actuar como le Ranma de siempre- aclaro la mediana de las tendos.

-no te molestes Akane,- ranma no muy convencido

-2 tengo cámaras ocultas por todo Nerima ya que hoy tengo mucho que hacer- continuo Nabiki- y 3 para hacer esto mucho mas divertido..Ranmita tu misión sera completar la lista de compras para toda la semana que Kasumi te dara.

-SI- todos voltearon a ver a Kasumi con una gota en la cabeza- ejem que bueno que me ayudaras Ranma-Kun- con una mano en su mejilla.

-Ranma-sama- la melodiosa voz de su prometido lo desconcertó- tienes media hora de ventaja amor mio- gustándole el ojo

El oji-azul no lo pensó dos veces y salio de la casa como un rayo.

media hora y cinco minutos después...

-jojojojo De nada sirve que te escondas...tu sabes que nuestro destino es estar juntos- una Kodachi de pelo azul

-_creo que preferia ser el cerdo- _Se decía Ranma escabulléndose por un callejón-

-no sabia que te gustaba jugar así- murmuraba de manera sensual en el oído de cierto chico de la trenza haciendo que se estremeciera, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-ho..o..la Akkk..ane-

-no hace falta que tartamudees...yo se que me deseas-mientras lo rodeaba con su liston.

De repente todo se volvio negro para el pelinegro.

_-veo que ya despertaste- susurro una voz desde las sombras_

_-que me hiciste- cuando intento moverse noto que estaba atado a una silla._

_-oh nada...solo agregue un poco mas de diversión a nuestro juego jojojojoj- mientras se le acercaba con movimientos felinos._

_-vamos Akane como que ya te estas pasando jjejejee- un muy nervioso Ranma_

_-oh querido el amor te hace delirar- le tomaba el rostro mientras se le recostaba casi completamente encima._

_-pero qu -no pudo terminar pues se vio interrumpido por unos labios que hace tiempo había querido probar..._

_-_Cariño despierta despierta- sacudía una linda peli-azul a su "inconsciente" prometido.

-pero que- _"rayos...fue solo un sueño"_

_-_perdóname mi querido Ranma- esa chica debía reconsiderar en volverse actriz- fue tanto mi entusiasmo al verte que creo que te apreté de mas-prometo que te lo recompensare.

-mejor corro-y del dicho al hecho...ya no había rastros del oji-azul.

Y haciendo alarde de su especial suerte...una anciana lo mojo y bueno todos sabemos que paso despues.

-tu plebeya-la "aludida" volteo.._esto tiene que ser una broma- _donde has escondido a mi Ranma

-pero de que hablas-

-no me trates con tanta familiaridad- despectivamente

-solo regresame a mi Ranma-Sama para que nuestro amor pueda florecer- _"no entiendo como esa loca puede vivir consigo misma" _ se decia Akane

-hechicera que has hecho con mi futuro esposo-_"tu cara no tiene precio"_

_-_que le haces a mi cabellos de fuego- de la nada aparecio Kuno

-lo que me faltaba- exclamo la pelirroja

-no te metas en esto..solo quiero que me regrese a mi Ranma-sama jojojo-

-Akane?- _" definitivamente le pedire la cinta a nabiki"- _que te han hecho..todo esto es obra del maligno hechicero Saotome..no te preocupes mi diosa con alma de tigresa..yo te liberare.

-genial agua caliente- dijo la pelirrijo al tiempo que le quitaba a alguien que pasaba por ahi su cafe,

-oh ahi estas..sabia que no podias estar tanto tiempo sin mi- practicamente se le abalanzo encima cayendo los dos al suelo, ella apoyo los brazos al lado de la cabeza de él mientras sus labios se acercaban..

* * *

**Lamento la demora...espero que haya sido de su agrado**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

-oh ahi estas..sabia que no podias estar tanto tiempo sin mi- practicamente se le abalanzo encima cayendo los dos al suelo, ella apoyo los brazos al lado de la cabeza de él mientras sus labios se acercaban

-NO- kuno estaba realmente histérico ante la escena- eso si que no lo permito, no se que rayos habrás hecho con mi pelirroja pero no permitire que...auch

el muro explota y aparece Ryoga...

-donde estoy, alguien sabe como llego a Nerima?- sin darse cuenta en que o mejor dicho en quien esta parado.

mientras tanto...

-estúpida Nabiki, con el hambre que tengo y no puedo volver a casa- se quejaba Ranma mientras intentaba escabullirse.

-jojojojojojo espérame amor mio- exclamaba la "perseguidora"

unos niños que pasaban por allí mientras jugaban con sus globos de agua y

splash

-detesto mi vida-

-tu, vulgar plebeya donde has escondido a mi ranma-

-no molestes, tengo cosas que hacer- recordando la lista de compras

-no te dejare hasta que me digas donde escondiste a mi prometido bruja pelirroja-

-como quieras-

-oye tu que te estoy hablando- _"si crees que como chica te salvas creeme que estas muy equivocado"_

una rosa negra cae en la nariz de Ranko...

Mientras en la casa tendo

-oye nabiki que estas viendo- pregunta Kasumi al ver a su hermana riéndose frente a la televisión.

-quieres ver tu también-

-claro, todo esta muy tranquilo aqui sin Akane chan y ranma kun.

volviendo con Ranma y Akane

-umg que es esa luz- se decia una semi conciente peliroja

-jojojoj no te dejare ir hasta que me digas donde esta mi Ranma-sama- lo único que lograba distinguir en la oscura habitación era la figura de su "prometida"

pero esto no le daba mucha seguridad que digamos, de hecho en este punto ya comenzaba a dudar si todavia era simple actuación.

-jajajajajaj- las risas de nabiki los desconcertaron a ambos- no me miren asi solo venia a decirles que ya es hora de cenar, ya pueden dejar esto por hoy.

- que bueno ya me estaba dando hambre-

-pero y las compras- pregunto Akane recordando

-no hay problema las haran mañana, bueno volvamos a casa...

apenas llegaron a su casa cada quien se fue a dormir a su habitacion olvidandose, por el cansancio hasta de comer.

* * *

**dejen reviews ^^**


End file.
